Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carburetors.
In one aspect this invention relates to a novel carburetor and in another aspect it relates to a modified carburetor.
The invention also relates to a device and other apparatus for modifying a carburetor.
Further, the invention also relates to a fuel system.
Reference is made to Australian Pat. No. 446,468 and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 553,827, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,746, and the whole of the subject matter of the specifications thereof is to be considered as imported hereinto. The device of the present invention may be used in conjunction with the devices of said patent and said application.
It has been observed with many carburetors that although float means therein will maintain fuel in a fuel bowl at a constant level in the region of the centre of gravity of the float means, tilting of the carburetor, such as may occur as a vehicle in which it is mounted ascends, or is stationary on a hill, can cause the fuel level in a discharge tube to a throat of the carburetor to rise to an extent that fuel overflows into the throat. This overflow may cause flooding, at least will probably make a fuel-air mixture delivered to an engine to be overrich and will almost certainly be wasteful of fuel.
In the case of vehicles having the fuel bowl mounted, respectively, forward of, to the side of, and to the rear of, the throat this overflow can occur on, respectively, going uphill, cornering, and going downhill.
Further, such overflow when it occurs in respect of a stationary vehicle parked on a hill can make restarting difficult.
It is an object of this invention to at least in part overcome the above problem.